A great number of persons are in the habit of watching television while lying in their bed The person generally takes a slouched position such as half-seated or with at least the head propped up by a pillow or the like, so as to be capable of viewing the television apparatus generally located at the foot of the bed. This slouched position is tiresome and can eventually produce back-ache.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bedside television viewer in the form of a light reflector, which enables a person to watch television while completely flat on her back in a most comfortable position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a television viewer of the character described, which is supported by a fully-adjustable bedside lamp, the lamp being capable of being used by itself through the light reflector assembly for reading or the like when not watching television.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a light reflector of the character described, which is of simple and inexpensive construction.